


Under the moonlight

by Loba19



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loba19/pseuds/Loba19
Summary: Secret Santa for Dee!First fic I ever wrote for this pairing, thought might as well post it here





	Under the moonlight

Diana/Akko fanfic

Diana was having a discussion with herself. One that she kept having nowadays. And it kept being more frequent. What always prompted it was the fact Akko was doing something stupid. And Diana was torn on how to act. Ignore the nuisance of a girl and go study was a wise decision. But on the other hand, a part of her wanted to go to the Japanese witch and make sure she doesn't do something too idiotic or worse, harm herself. And maybe _spendsometimewithher_. "NO! Not that train of thought again.".  
Hanna and Barbara looked at her quizzically. "What's wrong Diana?". the normally composed girl didn't realize she had voiced her thoughts out loud. With a huff she starts going back to her room. "Nothing, I just need to go re-read the materials of today's class"  
Lately Diana has been realizing that she was particularly aware of Akko, it was embarrassing, completely random and unnecessary. She had nothing in common with the troublemaker. And had no intention to spend more time with her.   
Ok maybe the last part was a lie. But no one had to know if she didn't do anything about it. Maybe it's the lunar cycle messing with her head. There were theories at the moment on how it could be possible. Maybe she should look into that, it seemed like a good distraction. And slightly interesting. AND less troublesome than spending time with Akko.

With her mind set Diana started walking faster towards the library, failing to notice the maroon eyes trailing her movements.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------///---------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Akko's distraction proved fatal.  
Without noticing her absent-mindedness Amanda threw the ball anyway. Hitting Akko in the face, toppling her from the tower of fungus with ease "OUCH! I WASN'T LOOKING! THAT DOESN'T COUNT AMANDA!" Akko loudly complained from the ground. The American girl just clasped both hands behind her head "It's your fault for not paying attention". Sucy approached the two, now arguing, girls muttering to herself, something about the mushrooms not working correctly "AND WHAT IDIOT SHOOTS FIRST WITHOUT LOOKING?" "THE ONE WHO HAS KILLER AIM YOU AIRHEAD, where were you looking anyway?"  
That question made Akko stutter a bit. "No-nothing! Not the point! Ugh lets just take a break I'm tired of trying to dodge your shots" "You were trying to dodge them? Didn't look like it" Amanda shot back at Akko with a shit-eating grin.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon bickering and testing Sucy's new type of mushrooms. 

\--------------------------------------------------------///----------------------------------------------------------------

But when night came Akko was alone taking a night walk under the moonlight. The full moon shining brightly in the same color as a certain British girl's hair. Not that that made Akko think about her classmate of course. Her incredibly smart, diligent and pretty classmate. Ok maybe the moon made her think of Diana a bit.  
"But that's just because she's always nagging me, and flipping her hair in a way that makes it shine" Akko sighed "But she looked troubled today though. I wonder what can make the always perfectly beautiful Cavendish heiress troubled"

"You're talking about me?"

"WHAAHH!!"

\--------------------------------------------------------///----------------------------------------------------------------

The library had, as predicted, several tomes about the lunar cycles and how they could affect humans. But since the moon itself was so beautiful this night Dianna had decided to read outside. She didn't expect Akko though. Or the brunette's comments on her.

\--------------------------------------------------------///----------------------------------------------------------------

Akko literally jumped when she heard Diana's voice. After five seconds to re-establish her thoughts the awkward silence was shot down by her "WHAT ARE YOU DOIN-WHY ARE YOU-??" She pointed her finger to Diana "Not so loud Akko! You'll wake someone! And it's your fault for talking to yourself so loudly" Diana tried to swat the accusatory finger away. But the distressed girl didn't get her answer yet "HOW MU-" she calmed herself and continued on a quieter way "How much did you hear?"

"You always talk loudly, so everything I guess. And just so you know I'm not troubled." Diana scoffed and started gathering her books turning her back to Akko trying to hide her embarrassment. Akko blushed harder than she ever remembered having blushed. Then she noticed Diana's books "Wait why are you reading about 'Mood swings and how to predict them'?"

Now it was time for Dianna to go stiff and stutter her words "I-It's not that!" she breathed in "I was researching on how lunar cycles affect moods and thoughts" She was now smiling confidently.

"uhhh… why?" Dianna flinched "Because it's interesting, and I don't know much about it" the Cavendish heiress looked at Akko only to see her lean her head in confusion 'just like a puppy, cute' she stopped herself and continued hastily "What? You don't think learning something new is interesting? Well it does look like it with your level of concentration in class"

Akko make an offended gasp sound "Hey! I do pay attention! To the interesting stuff. Not everyone likes to know everything and everyone like you!" "I don't know everyone" Dianna scoffs "For example I have no idea why you are walking around the school grounds alone at night. I didn't peg you for a wandering loner" "Well maybe you should spend more time with me"

"..."

"..."

"BECAUSE YOU JUST SAID YOU LIKE LEARNING NEW STUFF AND YOU DON'T KNOW STUFF ABOUT ME SO ME SUGGESTING THAT MAKES SENS-MNPH?!" Akko practically yelled in embarrassment. Diana tried to cover Akko's mouth and stop the rambling "Don't yell you dolt! Someone is going to complain!" The girls looked into each others eye for no longer than a single moment before hastily backing away.

"Hmm sorry didn't mean to be so loud" Akko apologized while looking at the ground embarrassed "It's fine, and you are correct, kind-of" Dianna finally collected all her books and then looked at Akko "So… can you say why you like taking nightly walks alone?"

Akko was stunned, she shakes her head trying to gather her thoughts. "Uhhh… not exactly. It's just that the moon is kinda pretty today and I just felt like it?" Akko rubbed the back of her head nervously "And I guess the stars remind me of the Shiny Chariot shows… so… watching them makes me feel happy aaand good?" She finished with an insecure smile. Diana nodded in acknowledgment "That does sound like you, in a surprising way. And I'm sorry if I nag you too much. It's just that you keep being reckless and I don't want you getting hurt… more than you already do that is" she made an exasperated sigh.

"Ohhh Di, you do care about plebeian ol' me" Akko said in a especially sweet voice. Making Diana blush and stutter "DI???" "Shush, didn't you tell me to keep quiet?" Akko was having fun now, Diana was just getting more embarrassed "Ye-Sor- Well don't surprise me so much. No one calls me Di"

"Oh sorry, do you not like it?" "No, it's not that, ugh, just, no, fine it's fine. It just surprised me that's all" This just made Akko smile more, and only now noticing that Diana was getting ready to leave she asked "So are you finished with your research on the moon moods?" "The moon doesn't have moods Akko. And I don't want to bother you, so I can read them by myself in my room"

"Well look who is the loner and dolt now" the brunette was grinning "It's such a beautiful night, going back to your room to read seems like a missed opportunity. Also you're just reading, the one that is most likely to bother the other is me, so it makes sense I'll be the one leaving" "Or we can just be here together, that way none of us is a loner"

Now that surprised Akko. "You wanna spend time with me? Even though your friends hate me and we have nothing in common?" Diana scoffed "They don't hate you, they just think you are… troublesome. And hey we both like the moon right now, so we have one thing in common" the British said with a confident smile on her face.

"Uhh, well you are right… uhh… yeah sure, let's just sit together. You can tell me whatever you find on your research on 'not moon moods'" Akko grabbed some of the books Diana was carrying and move towards the bench the blonde had previously been sitting on. Dianna smiled softly and sat on the bench with Akko to continue her reading.

\--------------------------------------------------------///----------------------------------------------------------------

They spent several moments in a comfortable silence, Diana reading the books and Akko switching her attention from the sky to the girl next to her constantly. She didn't manage to sit still for very long though and soon started fidgeting. When Diana finally closed the last book Akko couldn't wait any longer "So… anything new on those moon mods?" 

Diana chuckled "Well, no actually. The research keeps contradicting itself. Guess we have to take our moods for what they are on not put the blame on the moon" the blonde sighed while Akko just looked at Diana with a very confused face "Anything you wanna share about that Di?"

The British girl blushed slightly "No. It's just a random thought from this afternoon. By the way, what were you even doing with Sucy and Amanda?" "Oh you saw us? Eh I thought you didn't notice" Akko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Dianna deadpanned "You were standing in a tower of fungi while Amanda threw balls at you. You were also taunting her loudly during the whole ordeal" "Hehe, sorry" the brunette then explained to her that they were testing some weird mushrooms for Sucy, again.

"You devote yourself to people too much Akko" Diana smiled softly at the end of the explanation, brushing a hair from the other girl's face. It had moved while she told her story, since Akko always used exaggerated hand movements while explaining something. It never failed to make Diana smile.

Now it was time for Akko to blush "And you devote yourself to much to this school and other stuff! How about doing something for the fun of it?" "Well I'm having fun right now, what other antics have you done this week?"

Akko got really excited about that question and started to tell Diana all about the big things that happened this week to her, and the small ones too. Diana was as always, an avid listener and kept edging Akko to continue her stories. They did that for several minutes until the Japanese tired herself. "Ok, but that's enough about my crazy life. What have you been doing? It's hard to get a pin on what are you doing each week to help the academy"

Dianna stuttered "That's not all I do. And I suppose that compared to your time with your friends, my week has been quite dull" "Oh Di I'll be the judge of that. Tell me something you found exciting!"

"Uh well, there was this one thing… " Diana started recalling something funny that happened to Hanna in the beginning of the week. Akko listened attentively to the British’s words and when Diana started opening up and telling more stories she made sure to comment on them with enthusiastic gestures of her own.

Until Diana started yawning.

"Oh it must be late" They both look at Diana's watch "Wow it's really late. You're a great storyteller Di, and you had a fun week see!" "Well I got to say, if I have to recall this week again the best part was definitely having you listen to an entire re-telling of it and actually looking interested" 

"Well, not hard when it's such a pretty girl telling the story" Akko shrugged and then came with an amazing idea "OH, you should teach the classes! Everyone would pay attention that way! Especially me!"

"Oh really?"

Both girls were blushing by now. Diana kept trying to put her hair behind her ear nervously. "Yeah… we should do this more often" "Agreed, time for bed now?" "Yeah"

"It was really nice spending time with you Di" "Likewise. Next week, same time?" Akko got up and grasped Diana's hand "I wouldn't miss it for the world" she gave the blonde a huge smile before turning her back and started walking away.

But her arm was tugged back.

She just turned around to face the British again. Who was now very close. Before she could cower and retreat Diana plated a soft kiss on Akko's lips "It's a date then" 

She proceeded to pick up her books and hastily retreat to her quarters, breathless and looking like a tomato 'I hope she comes'.

To the contrary of the prim girl's proper retreat Akko was still planted to the ground, flushing read and almost discharging steam from her ears. She stayed like that for several minutes before fumbling back to her quarters.

\--------------------------------------------------------///----------------------------------------------------------------

The following week passed by at a snail's pace for the poor girls. Both of them too excited about the planned date. One nervous if the other was showing up at all. The other impatient and restless.

When the time came Diana, like always, came early. She brought a book in case the other girl didn't show up she could pretend all she wanted was reading below the open sky. The usually proper girl was extremely nervous though, questioning all the 'what if's she could possibly imagined.

Her worry was for naught however. Some time later Akko arrived, carrying a suspiciously big bag with her. "Hey Di! Sorry I'm late, I forgot these and had to come back to my room and then I had to get a bag and… "

Dianna had a huge relieved smile on her face "It's okay Akko, I'm glad you're here. What's in the bag?" "Oh I remember last week you said these weird dessert things from the cafeteria always made your day better. So I've been stealing them throughout the week"

Dianna stood very still with her mouth open for 2 seconds "AKKO YOU CAN'T STEAL THINGS!!" The brunette flinched but still sat down "It's the spares, no one was harmed. Sush, yes that includes me. So how about you just enjoy them?" Akko calmed the other girl with a reassuring smile.

When Diana finally accepted it and started digging through the bag Akko's smile increased "So how's your week been?" The blonde started smiling as well. And both enjoyed the same comfortable conversation as the week before, this time more close together, and with more smiles.

When it was time to leave however, Akko took the lead. But unlike Diana's careful peck last week Akko's enthusiasm made her jump to Diana, making both of them almost fall to the ground. The two girls just giggled and enjoyed themselves, the moon shining brightly on them.


End file.
